Comatose
by Sleeping-Lion7
Summary: Shortish songfic, using Skillet's Comatose. Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harrpy Potter or anyone else for that matter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skillet or the song Comatose.**

**A/N: I know this isn't my best work, I find it kind of suckish, but it wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote it, so please, no flamers.**

Harry felt nervous as he waited to take the stage behind him Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Ron, and Neville three of which looked as nervous as him (Draco looked impassive, part of the Malfoy charm), Harry mentally counted and figured that there where three more performances before their's, maybe his nerves would calm.

He thought back on to what led up to this.

_Flashback _

_Everyone stared at Dumbledore, well all the seventh years anyway, Dumbledore had just announced that the seventh years would be having a talent contest and that the winner was excused from one class for an entire week with no homework or anything. _

_He said that the castle itself was choosing the groups and the group you got you where staying with. _

_Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye as he explained that no one would no who anyone else's group was because when everyone got back to their dorms there would be a note with a time and location on it and that there would be a spell on the note that only allowed the intended to see the location and a spell placed on it that would not allow you to speak the location to anyone. _

_Dumbledore smiled and dismissed the seventh years sending them to their dorms. Telling them they had four months to practice before the talent show._

_End Flashback _

Harry jumped when he felt a hand wiggle its way into his, he looked up to see Draco smirking at him, Harry smiled and squeezed Draco's hand, thinking back over the past few months as his eyes raked over Draco's form.

Draco wore a black (silk) long sleeve shirt with the shoulders and neck showing off his strong shoulders the sleeves were attached by only the armpit hem. Fingerless gloves covered his hands, a black studded belt was lazily slung around his hips, black baggy pants covered his legs, and he wore black Converse. Harry's eyes trailed up to Draco's face where his long white blonde bangs fell over his eyeliner outlined eyes down to Draco's smiling lips behind which, Harry knew, was a tongue piercing.

Harry himself was dressed in a similar fashion with a long sleeve black silk shirt, except his right sleeve was completely cut off and black fish-netting ran down his arm instead. Harry wore black pants that hugged his hips and thighs but flared when they reached his knees, he wore lime green Converse and underneath his shirt was a dangling belly-button ring.

Harry felt Draco drop his hand and run his up and down Harry's back resting at the small of his back. Draco pressed his lips against Harry's ear,

"You look absolutely sinful," Draco purred. "I think maybe after this, you and I should disappear for a while tonight yeah?"

"I don't see why not, after all, it has been a week or two since we've spent any alone time together, and I wouldn't mind disappearing with you my dear fiancée," Harry smiled and stroked the ring that set on his left hand ring finger knowing that a matching one sat on Draco's left hand which was resting on his back. Draco kissed his cheek before wondering off to talk to Blaise, Harry smiled as he continued to remember how he ended up like this.

_Flashback_

_Harry hurried to the Room of Requirements as that was where he was supposed to meet with his group. He quickly opened the door only to find it empty, Harry willed the door to stay visible so the others could get in. He closed his I and thought about a guitar when his eyes opened and a dark blue with electric green trimming Dean Razorback 255 sat in front of him. He smiled and picked it up tuning it and plucking out a random melody. He was so involved his song that he never noticed when the door opened. Clapping broke him out of his trance and he looked around noticing that he was no longer the only one in the room. His head snapped up and he saw Malfoy, Zabini, Ron, and Neville staring at him. _

"_What. Is. That?" Ron asked amazed as he reached out a hand as if to touch the guitar. _

"_It's, a muggle instrument called an electric guitar, I was thinking we could play a muggle song that I heard over the summer, we'd totally win the talent show with it," Harry explained thinking about the rest of the instruments they would need, looked around and nodded as all the instruments appeared in the room._

"_These are the instruments we would need, if you want I could play the song and you can see if you like it….." Harry trailed off as Ron and Neville nodded enthusiastically, Malfoy rolled his eyes and Zabini just shrugged. Harry plugged the guitar into an amp and began to strum as he sung. _

_At the end of the song everyone was just staring at him "Well?" he asked nervously._

"_I guess we could do it," Malfoy commented and Zabini nodded following his lead. _

"_Well, I guess we need to decide who will play what." Harry said as he gestured to the instruments._

_Each nodded and walked over looking over the devices in front of them. _

_Neville walked straight to the Fender 64 Jazz Bass and picked it up plucking at the strings for a moment._

"_My cousin taught me how the play the bass a few summers ago," he mumbled, Harry nodded. _

_Zabini was looking over the black cello that sat in the corner "There's something different about this cello," He muttered._

"_It's an Advanced 5-string Electric Cello," Harry replied. _

"_I'll take this one." Blaise nodded to himself._

_Malfoy was looking over the drum set. "I want these," he gestured to them "But I don't know how to play them."_

"_I can teach you how to play them for this song." Harry suggested, pleased with the thought of spending so much time with his crush of seven years. _

_Harry hummed to himself before closing his eyes and imagined a change in the black drum set. He opened his eyes and the black Pacific SF Series drum set was colored green and now had a picture on the bass drum of a lion on his hind legs roaring and a snake twisted around his right leg and up his body, the serpent's head was beside the lion it's mouth open in a hiss its long fangs exposed. Draco stared at the drum set and then turned to Harry and smiled, his eyes lighting up. Ron picked up a black and red __Dean Dimebag Darrel USA Razorback V and stared at Harry "Um…" _

_Harry nodded opening his mouth to tell Ron he'd teach him too._

"_I can teach him Harry, you can work with Malfoy and I'll work with Ron." Neville broke in._

"_You know, we'll be spending a lot of time together for the next few months, maybe we should start calling each other by our first names," Zabini suggested and Malfoy nodded. "I think…Blaise…is right," Harry agreed._

_End Flashback _

Harry looked around and realized it was almost time for them to perform, he looked to Draco who was still talking to Blaise, who was leaning into Ron with an arm slung around the redhead's shoulders. Harry walked over wrapping an arm around Draco's waist and slipping his hand into the front pocket of his jeans.

Harry smiled when Draco leaned into him. He glanced at Neville who was talking quietly with his boyfriend of three months Theodore Nott. After Him and Draco, and Ron and Blaise had gotten together in the first month of practicing they decided that Neville needed someone from the Slytherin house as well and matched him with Theodore.

Harry was amazed at how close all six of them where, Harry often found himself, Ron, and Neville sneaking away from their housemates and meeting up with their lovers on most Hogsmead outings-which is where each of the six got a piercing Harry and Ron got a belly ring, Draco and Neville got tongue rings, Blaise got a nipple ring, and Theodore got an ear ring.

Harry looked up and noticed they'd be going on next, and that the performance before them was halfway over. He nudged Draco and jerked his head over to the stage.

"It's almost time to start, we need to get ready," He spoke to the rest of his group as well.

"Next up is The Serpent's Kitten performing Comatose!" one of the professors announced.

The lights went out as Blaise walked out on the stage, a spell was placed on his cello so that it glowed lightly allowing people to see his movements. As he began to play Draco walked out and sat at his drum set, it began to glow when he sat down the picture on the bass lit up brighter then the rest. Harry, Ron, and Neville walked out shortly after Draco waiting for their cue.

As soon as Draco struck the drum set the lights flashed on quickly before fading again.

_**I hate feelin' like this I'm so tired of tryin' to fight this I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to You  
**__**Tell me that You will listen Your touch is what I'm missin' And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losin' You  
**__**Comatose I'll never wake up without an overdose of You  
I don't wanna live I don't wanna breathe 'less I feel You next to me  
You take the pain I feel (Wakin' up to You never felt so real)  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream 'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way You make me feel (Wakin' up to You never felt so real)**_

"_Why did you pick this song Harry?" Draco questioned from his place at the drum set as Harry stood behind him arms around him Harry's hands positioning his correctly around the drumsticks._

"_Because it's true about me," Harry mumbled._

"_Really whose your addiction Harry?" Draco felt jealous._

"_You are."_

"_I'm a drug to you Harry?" _

"_You're that, and so much more, you're the very air I breath Draco, I never hated you, I diskliked you a little e , but somewhere along the way, that like became love…." Harry trailed off usrcing Draco's eyes._

"_And that love became an obsession, I know how you feel, I feel the same way about you," Draco finished placing a light kiss upon Harry's lips_

_**I hate livin' without You  
Dead wrong to ever doubt You  
But my demons lay in waitin' Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore You  
Oh how I thirst for You  
Oh how I need You Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You  
I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe 'less I feel You next to me  
You take the pain I feel (Wakin' up to You never felt so real)**_

_Harry and Draco found out that Ron and Blaise where dating by walking into them trying to suck each other's soul out via their mouths. After watching a stuttering Ron and a blushing Blaise, Harry told them that he and Draco where also dating. _

_A few weeks later the two couples had decided that Neville needed his very own snake as well and they set him up on a blind date with Theodore Nott, that blind date ended up being another date, and another, and another.  
_

_**I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream 'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way You make me feel (Wakin' up to You never felt so real)  
Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes Open up **_

_A month after that Draco proposed to Harry and Harry accepted, taking the Malfoy name._

_**Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You  
I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe 'less I feel You next to me  
You take the pain I feel (Wakin' up to You never felt so real)  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream 'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way You make me feel (Wakin' up to You never felt so real) **_

_Before the talent show Ron proposed to Blaise who would be taking the Weasley name_

_**Oh how I adore You  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)  
Oh how I thirst for You  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)  
Oh how I adore You  
(OhThe way You make me feel)  
Wakin' up to You never felt so real**_

The song ended and the lights came on letting everyone see the members of the group Hermione and Ginny rushed to the stage to congratulate Harry and Ron.

Ron ground and Harry looked at him and cursed when he saw what Ron was pointing at.

Harry and Ron had been avoiding Hermione and Ginny lately in favor of spending time with their boyfriends.

"Oh Ron, that was fantastic!" Hermione squealed and threw her arms around the redhead planting a wet kiss on his lips eyes widened as he tried to push her off.

Ginny threw herself at Harry, shamelessly grouping his butt.

The two females shrieked as they where roughly torn away from there male housemates.

"We would appreciate it…" Blaise began as he dropped Hermione's arms

"If you would stay away from our fiancées." Draco finished as he pushed Ginny away from himself.

"Wh-what do you mean?!" Hermione screeched. Ginny turned her narrow eyes to Harry.

"I thought you loved me, and now you're engaged? You, you, bastard!"

"And you Ronald Weasley! You're just a little slut huh?"

Draco and Blaise growled threateningly and advanced toward the girls. Harry and Ron grabbed the enraged male Slytherins and pulled them toward their bodies.

"Ginny, I never loved you, I forced myself to like you trying to get over my love for Draco but I knew we wouldn't work cause you like to cheat and sleep around a little to much for me," Harry said pulling Draco flush against his body.

"And you Hermione, I liked you once, but I wasn't good enough for you, but now that you know I have a talent besides playing chess you want me now? Too bad."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Theodore proposed to Neville on the day of their graduation from Hogwarts. All three couples were married during the summer at a triple wedding by the lake of Hogwarts.

Harry was easily accepted into the Malfoy family by Draco's parents, they where pleased Draco found such a strong partner, they where even more pleased when Draco became pregnant two months later. Draco later gave birth to a baby boy named Edward Malfoy who had Draco's eyes and facial features and Harry's unruly black hair and tan skin.

Five years later Draco gave birth to a baby girl named Max(ine) was had Harry's eyes and facial features but Draco's white blonde hair and pale Malfoy skin.

Blaise found himself warmly welcomed (with the exception on Ginny) into the redhead clan. Ron gave birth to twins a year after Edward Malfoy was born. He had a boy, Adain and a girl, the boy looked like Ron except he had Blaise's skin tone, and no freckles, the girl Adriana looked like Blaise except she had Ron's skin, hair, and -of course- freckles.

Neville was accepted without complaint of question into Theodore's family. Two years after the Weasley twins where born Neville gave birth to a girl named Eliza who looked like Neville's grandmother when she was younger.

Ginny and Hermione ended up both loveless, Hermione due to her believing no one was good enough for her and Ginny because no one wanted to put up with her cheating.

* * *

**Yeah, that was the end, suckish I know, but please review?**


End file.
